The Proposal
by cdog1917
Summary: Tails wants to marry Mina, but doesn't know how to propose to her. When Sonic arrives to help Tails with the situation they are throw into a list of events that endanger Mobius and the ones they love. The first story of a saga. Hope you enjoy


Tails & Mina: The Proposal

Tails:20

Mina:24

Sonic:26

Sally:24

Tails is looking up at the sky one sunny day in Mobius outside his house. The last 3 years had been some of the best times in his life. Currently he and Mina were in a long going relationship that seemed it would never end. One question kept coming up in his mind. "Should I marry her?" was the question that Tails kept on thinking about in his mind. To him Mina was the most perfect, beautiful girl in his life. Eyes as green as a spring day, fur as golden as the sun, purple hair as soft and silk, and a singing voice that could make even Eggman break down into tears and start waving a lighter in the air. The question was would he go through with it. Now stop reading this and read the story!

Tails lifelong friend Sonic walks up to him.

"Hey Tails, watcha doing," said Sonic.

"Nothin, just thinking about Mina," said Tails.

"Woh she really got you hooked on her," said Sonic.

"Yeah and to tell you the truth Sonic, I think I want to marry her," said Tails.

"Really Tails! Thats wonderful news little bro,"said Sonic. "So how are you going to propose to her?"

"I don't know sonic. I was thinking of getting her a diamond ring and proposing to her on one knee the way everyone else does," said Tails.

"Woh, Woh, Woh! You do not do crummy stuff like that bro. What you need to do is do something that is so unexpected she'll never forget that moment," said Sonic.

"Sonic, don't you remember when you did something like that to Sally and you ended up destroying part of Mobotropolis and a beauty salon?" said Tails.

"It was a nail salon and Tails don't worry. This time you won't be running around the city screaming "Will you marry me Sally?" at the speed of sound causing a tornado. Your proposal will be much more creative and less destructive than mine," said Sonic.

"Thanks Sonic. So will you help me with my proposal?" said Tails.

"Anytime Tails. I have an idea," said Sonic.

"Like what?" said Tails.

" Oh you'll see," said Sonic turning around with a grin on his face.

"Sonic, you scare me when you do that. What are you thinking of?" said a panicky Tails.

Sonic keeps walking. "Lets just say what you have to do involves a machine, a Chaos Emerald, and a a lot of smoke," he said.

Tails starts to turn pale. "Sonic, what kind of machine?! Sonic, I don't have a Chaos Emerald! Sonic, why would I need smoke?! Sonic!!! Aww here it goes," screamed Tails as he started running after Sonic.

(Yes I know that's a Kenan & Kel thing. Those two are hilarious)

Meanwhile, in another part of Mobotropolis

Mina had just got out of a hair salon. She was just as beautiful and lovely as Tails had described. Walking down the street she bumped into Sally.

"Sally, what are you doing out of the palace," said Mina.

"What, you think a princess can't just walk around the kingdom whenever she pleases," Sally asked.

"No, it's just I've never seen you in the city before," said Mina.

"Oh, so anyway what brings you out here," said Sally.

"Just getting my hair done, you know for Tails," said Mina.

"Aww that's nice of you. It's so cool how you two are so perfect for each other. What's the occasion?" said Sally.

"Just want to try something new for him since we're going out for dinner tonight. He likes a lot of things about me," said Mina.

"I know he does. Who wouldn't," said Sally.

"Well, there was Ash," said Mina looking a bit crestfallen.

"Mina, Tails isn't Ash. Tails loves you and only you," said Sally.

"I know he does and I love him too," said Mina. "So what about you and Sonic?"

"He's been real good to me ever since he proposed, but you know Sonic; he's interested one minute and then he does something unexpected the next. I can't believe he's going to be king one day," said Sally.

"I know. He won't be the same hedgehog anymore," said Mina.

"Hey Sally, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Sally.

"I think I want to marry Tails," said Mina.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Sally as she held her hands to her mouth.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes I love Tails more than anything else. I want to marry no one else but him," said Mina.

"Does he want to marry you," Sally aked.

"I don't know, maybe," said Mina.

"Well then, we're going to have to do more than change your hair. We gotta make Tails think he needs to have you or he'll die," said Sally

"Well then, let's go," said Mina.

She and Sally started running over to the nearest clothes departments and beauty salons

Later in the day, a few minutes before the dinner date

"Sonic, I really don't think we should do this," said Tails in an alley way behind the restaurant. Tails was dressed up for the occassion, which was unlike him. He had on a tux with a black tie and laced cuffs.

"Tails will you stop worrying, this is going to be good for you," said Sonic as he was putting the finsihing touches on the machine. The machine was a laser beam-looking contraption that was powered by a Chaos Emerald Sonic had found. It also had a smoke-creator to set the atmosphere just right. It stood on a platform under the grand viewing mirror of the restaurant.

"Tails, do we have to go over the plan again?" said Sonic.

"Maybe one more time,: said Tails.

"Ok, first you get Mina wined and dined at the restaurant, then I flip the first switch to get the smoke started and I'll fip the second switch the machine will start tracing "Mina will you marry me?" in the smoke right outside the window. Then when it finishes you will be on one knee holding the ring. And don't forget to give the signal with your wrist-watch. You got all that?"

Yes I get it, I'm just a bit nervous is all," said Tails as he touched the ring in his pocket.

"It's ok Tails, we all get nervous when it comes to proposals. Remember what Knuckles was like when he was going to propose to Julie-Su that he wanted to be her soulmate?"

"Yeah, I remember. I can't believe he went and wet himself just before he asked her," said Tails.

"Well you know Knuckles; he's always a bit nervous around the ladies," said Sonic.

"Well you better get in there before Mina arrives"

Tails waited in the lobby for 5 minutes until Mina came. When Tails first saw her he felt his jaw drop down, his tongue fall out, and his eyes go as wide as his face. In front of him was the new and improved Mina Mongoose. She had on purple shine lipstick, her hair fell down her back in curls, her eyelashes were lout longer than before, but at a level that made her look like a goddess. The last things she had was a black glittering dress and black high-heels. She looked so sexy that Tails would have had her right than and there if he didn't have any self-control. After about a minute of Tails slack-jawed goo-goo eyed performance Mina finally broke the ice.

"Um Tails, are you just going to stand there and stare at me all night or are we going to get a table," said Mina smiling at Tails

"Uhhh we can do whatever you want (Tails slap himself back into reality) I mean sure let's go. And by the way, you look gorgeous," taking a second to look at Mina again. Mina turned away from his gaze smiling and blushing. Tails and Mina walked up to the register.

"How many tonight," asked the waiter.

"Table for two by the window," said Tails.

"Excellent choice sir, just follow me," said the waiter guiding them towards the table. When they got there they ordered their drinks and dinner selections.

"Wow Mina, how did you get to look this stunning," asked Tails.

"A little help from Sally. I wanted to look good for my man," said Mina winking sexily at Tails. Tails felt himself go up to the moon just from that. Sure Mina had always been beautiful, but tonight he saw her as a goddess that needed to be brought home to his house after dinner.

Finally gaining back into reality Tails started to start up usual conversation on their day-to-day activties. Finally after their dinner, they brought the conversation down to where the two wanted it to be at.

"Tails, do you love me more than anything," Mina asked as she stared lovingly into Tail's brilliant blue eyes.

"Yes Mina, I always have," said Tails staring lovingly into Mina's beautiful green eyes. The two then drew in for a long, loving kiss.

"Mina, do you ever feel like we should always be together," asked Tails after they had pulled apart.

"Yes Tails, I know exactly how you feel," said Mina.

"Really," said Tails as he pushed a button on his watch.

"Yes," said Mina. "Ever since me and Ash broke up and you worked your heart to win mine I always have."

"Well then, you'll like what I have in store for you then," said Tails as he saw the smoke rising outside the window.

"Like what," said Mina.

"Look outside," said Tails. Mina saw the smoke and a puzzled look came on her face. Then she saw a green bar of energy starting to write some words in the smoke. When it was done. In the smoke were the words "Mina Mongoose will you marry me?" Mina turned around to see Tails on one knee holding a diamond ring. Mina put her hands on her mouth with a gasp.

"So Mina, what do you say? Will you marry me?" said Tails.

"Tails, I..." Mina started, but just at that moment Tails speaker on his phone went off. Sighing Tails turned it on.

"Sonic what do you want? I'm in the middle of the most important moment of my life," said Tails.

"Uh Tails, you know the machine we built with the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic started.

"Uh yeah. What about it," said Tails. At that moment the green-lit words went out and there was a huge explosion.

"Sonic, is there something wrong," said Tails growing increasingly worried.

"Uh, well you see Tails I forgot to mention that I accidently forgot to hook up the wires that kept the Chaos Emeralds under control so that the machine wouldn't go haywire and, well I think you might want to look outside," said Sonic.

As Tails got to the window he saw a giant robot destroying buildings all across Mobotropolis. He also saw that Sonic was trying his best to stop the destruction it was causing.

"Damnit Sonic, why do I let you get me into these situations," Tails quietly told himself. Turning towards Mina, her face also having a worried expression, he quietly told her "We have a little (explosion) okay a big problem"

Mina and Tails hurried out of the restaurant into the street to find the robot. As they got close they saw Sonic getting hit to the ground, causing a hole in the middle of the street. Tails and Mina pulled him out of the rubble.

"Darn, that robot sure is hard to take down," said Sonic.

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you had put that part into the machine in the first place," said a very angry Tails.

"What part," Mina asked.

"It's a long story, but the machine I used to tell you my proposal went haywire thanks to Sonic forgetting to put the Chaos control negater in," said Tails. "This was suppose to be the best night of my life."

"Tails enough with the talk, we've gotta find a way to beat this thing," said Sonic.

"Okay then. Let's go."

"Don't forget to add me, said a voice behind them. the voice was Sally.

"I came as soon as I saw the smoke," she replied.

"Thanks Sally. We can use all the help we can get," said Sonic.

"Oh and Sonic, I heard Tail's story. You have a lot of explaining to do when this is over," she said giving him the evil-eye.

"Well I guess it's going to be a bad outcome either way then. Alright guys..(Mina and Sally glare at him)..and gals lets do this.

The group attacked the robot with all the power they had. Tails flew around the head attacking it to keep it distracted, Sonic was attacking the chest, and Sally and Mina were attacking it's legs. Soon the robot shifted it's concentration from Tails to Saly and Mina. One of it's fist attacked them i the area they were standing in. Sally got out qquickly, but Mina was a little slower and though she didn't get touched by the fist the force it gave slammed her into a wall unconscious.

"Mina!," screamed Tails as the robot prepared to kill Mina with it's foot. Tails flew in and saved her just in time, but the force of the blow knocked them into a demolished building. When Tails came to a minute later he was wondering if they could win this. A little while afterwards Mina came to.

"Tails?" she said weakly.

"Yes," said Tails just as weakly.

"I don't think we can win this," said Mina.

"Don't say that Mina. we haven't lost yet. We can still win this," said Tails.

"Tails, I want you to know that I do if we don't survive this," said Mina.

"What do you mean," asked Tails.

"I mean that I will marry you Miles Prower," she said, her eyes sparkling.

"You will?" said Tails.

"Yes Tails. I can't think about marrying anyone else but you," said Mina.

After she said this Tails was feeled with a new energy that he know he had before. He started ferociously attacking the robot with such force that even Sonic was astounded. As Tails gave one final, powerful kick to the robot's chest Sonic spun through it and took the Chaos Emerald out of the robot. With it's main power supply gone the robot keeled over onto a building and exploded.

"That was on of the hardest fights I've ever been in," said Soonic in the aftermath of the battle.

"Me too," said Tails.

"Tails, how did you fight like that," asked Sonic.

"She said yes Sonic," said Tails with a gleaming smile on his face.

"See buddy, I told you she would get the best proposal she'll never forget," said Sonic with his thumb-up-eye-closed routine.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!! YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT," screamed a very pissed off Sally.

"Oh no. Uh Tails, do you think you can get me out of this," said Sonic with a terrified look on his face.

"Sorry Sonic, I have something to take care of," said Tails as he flew over to Mina.

"Are you okay," said Tails.

"Yes, I'm fine now," replied Mina.

"Do you still want to marry me," asked Tails. As if on cue Mina leaned into him and kissed him full-force.

"Does that answer your question," said Mina with a sexy gleam in her eyes.

"More than you know," said Tails. As they kissed again Tails started to fly them over to his house.,

When they reached the house The couple did'nt part; instead they started to kiss even more passionately than before. Tails opened the door by kicking it open and then kicking it shut. They then scrambled up to the bedroom as best they could without falling down the steps. When they reached the bed with Mina below Tails kissing him in a red-hot passion. Their tongues battled for dominance as they began to undress each other. Soon, when they came up for air Mina was wearing a black bra with black panties and Tails in his boxers. After pausing for a minute to catch their breath Mina slowly unhooked her bra off. Tails gazed intently at Mina's slender, curved form. As if Tails was judging her appearance Mina blushed and started to cover herself with her arms.

"No, don't," said Tails as he held Mina's arms. "You're beautiful."

As if Tail's words were encouraging to her Mina put her arms down and, as if being more emboldened by him, put Tails on his back and got on top of him. They started kissing again with their tongues exploring the each other. When they parted Mina started kissing and licking down to Tails chest. Tails writhed from how she was able to do this to him. Then, deciding to do something sneaky himself Tails waited till the right moment to flip Mina over using the his twin tails so that he could be on top.

"Oh my gosh," laughed Mina. "I forgot you could do that."

"Well, I'm full of surprises Mina," said Tails with mischievous look in his eye. Before Mina could say anything else Tails claimed her mouth in one long, quick kiss and preceded to lick and kiss up and down her neck. When Tails got to her breasts he licked around the beautiful orbs and started to play with her left nipple. After torturing her long enough he started to suck on it and used his right hand to massage her right breast.

"Mmmm, that feels so good," moaned Mina. After a moment Tails started to do the same thing to the other breast that needed attention. After Tails felt sated he took off Mina's panties and his boxers and placed his manhood right to Mina's wet core. In one hard pump Tails pushed in until his whole length was firmly inside Mina.

"Ahh," they cried as Tails and Mina were now united. Moving slowly at first Tails began to pump in and out of Mina. Mina responded by moving her pelvis against him until the two were in sync withe each other.

"Tails, faster," said Mina as she clutched onto his shoulders. Responding quickly to Mina's plea Tails started pumping into Mina a lot faster and harder. Mina hooked her legs around his waist so that he could move deeper into her. The room was filled with gasps and moans of pleasure. After 15 minutes Tails could feel his climax beginning to come.

"Mina, I think I'm going to cum," panted Tails as he still resumed his steady pumping.

"Me, too Tails. Cum with me," panted Mina. Tails grabbed Mina's hips and started to thrust in her as he felt his release approaching closer. Soon Mina's walls clenched onto his member and the pair finally reached their climaxed.

"TAAAIIILLLSSS!!!" cried Mina as her climax came and her juices spilled onto Tail's member.

"MIIINNNAAA!!!" cried Tails as his seed spilled inside of Mina. The couple spent the next minute panting from their amazing encounter with Tails still inside Mina.

"Tails...that...was...amazing," said Mina panting between each word.

"It...felt...amazing," said Tails as he gazed into Mina's eyes. Then, Tails pulled out of Mina and lay on his back beside her. Mina turned to the side to gaze into Tail's eyes.

"I want to only do this with you," said Mina.

"Me too," said Tails.

"Well we better get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow. Goodnight Mr. Prower," said Mina as she fell asleep with her head on Tails and her arm across his belly.

"Good night ," said Tails as he too fell into the comfortable spell of sleep.

Well this is the first story. The second story will be coming to a fanfiction near you. This was also my first story. I hope I can get some nice reviews.


End file.
